


De enamoramientos y relaciones maduras

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día que terminan el colegio, Scorpius se le declara a Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De enamoramientos y relaciones maduras

— Me gustas.

Albus mira sorprendido a Scorpius Malfoy, que está parado frente a él, retorciéndose la túnica.

— Scorpius, yo…

— Sé que no hemos hablado mucho y que lo más seguro es que tú no sientas lo mismo, pero… pero realmente me gustas mucho.

— Mira, Scorpius, yo…

— ¡Al!

Y antes de que pueda seguir hablando Jeremiah, su novio, se abalanza sobre él, besándolo con demasiada energía. Albus puede escuchar a su alrededor algunas risas y otros tantos sonidos reprobatorios.

— Jerry, por favor.

— Oh, lo siento. Es que voy a extrañarte tanto estos meses. — lloriquea su novio, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello.

Albus mira sobre el hombro de Jeremiah a Scorpius, pero este ya se ha ido.

***

— ¿Scorpius? ¿Scorpius Malfoy?

— En serio, ¿cuántas personas llamadas Scorpius existen, Rosie?

Su prima se encoge de hombros, pasándose bronceador por los hombros.

Están en La Madriguera, tomando sol y nadando en la piscina que sus abuelos han construido después de tantos años de insistir.

— Que extraño. Es decir, sí, éramos compañeros de curso y Casa, pero nunca hablamos mucho. Caronta era más amiga suya que yo y creo que si alguna vez le hubiese dicho que le gustabas ella me lo hubiese contado.

Albus asiente, sumergiéndose en el agua. La confesión de Scorpius realmente lo sorprendió.

Scorpius Malfoy siempre le había parecido un muchacho muy atractivo, pero nada más que eso. Recién habían comenzado a hablar en quinto, cuando ambos fueron nombrados prefectos. Pero, incluso después de ello, tampoco habían conversado en muchas ocasiones.

Además, él ha estado saliendo con Jeremiah desde cuarto y aunque a veces lo saca de quicio lo quiere mucho y no tiene planeado terminar con él pronto.

— Seguro era sólo un enamoramiento, hermanito, no te comas la cabeza. — le dice James, antes de empujar a Rose a la piscina.

— ¡James! — chilla su prima. — Aunque tu hermano es un idiota, tiene razón. No es gran cosa, ¿recuerdas cuando tenías un enamoramiento con Louis?

— Aguarda, ¿tenías un enamoramiento conmigo? — pregunta Louis, quitándose las gafas de sol.

— Gracias, Rose.

— Ups.

Todos sus primos se ríen y, por un tiempo, Albus se olvida de todo el asunto de Scorpius Malfoy.

***

— Se le informa al equipo del Sanador McGregor que se dirija al quirófano de la Primera Planta.

— Bueno, el deber llama. — le comenta Pollux, a lo que Scorpius asiente. — Me pregunto quién será el idiota de turno que no sabe que no se debe jugar con animalitos salvajes.

Luego de terminar con el colegio (y tras su humillante declaración ante Albus Potter) se anotó en la Academia de Sanadores. Sanar y salvar vidas siempre le había llamado la atención y, además, era algo que le permitía limpiar su apellido.

Nadie esperaba que un _Malfoy_ quisiera estudiar medimagia. Los sueldos son bajos y los horarios malos, pero era algo que a Scorpius definitivamente le interesaba.

Su madre y su padre lo aprobaron, diciéndole que lo que a él lo hiciera feliz estaba bien. Sus abuelos ya eran otro tema, aún estaban algo resentidos con la idea de que su único nieto tuviera un trabajo tan esclavo, pero al menos contaban con orgullo a sus amigos todas las altas notas que Scorpius tenía.

— Sanador McGregor. — saludaron a su superior, entrando en el quirófano.

En la camilla había un hombre acostado boca abajo, con dos grandes y profundos cortes en la espalda.

— Ouch, eso debe doler. — dice Pollux, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su superior.

— Albus Potter, 24 años. Uno de los Sanadores Veterinarios del Refugio de Animales Salvajes de Inglaterra. Fue herido por un graphorn que estaba curando.

— Irónico, ¿verdad? — comenta Pollux, pero Scorpius no lo escucha.

Albus Potter. _El_ Albus Potter. Oh, mierda, ¿por qué el destino es tan jodidamente cínico?

***

— Aguarda, ¿te le declaraste el último día de colegio? ¡¿Y luego huíste?! Vaya, Scorp, eres todo un cobarde.

— Oh, cállate. ¡No puedo creer que esté aquí!

— Y el Sanador McGregor quiere que esté a tu cuidado. En serio, esto es una delicia. Tengo que escribirle a tu amiga Caronta para que se ría de ti conmigo.

Scorpius suspira, recargándose en la puerta del cuarto de Albus. Ye le había dicho Caronta hacía siete años que no debía decirle a Albus que estaba enamorado de él. Pero, en su defensa, debe decir que jamás se imaginó que iba a volver a verlo.

— Bueno, deséame suerte. — dice, para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y entrar en el cuarto de su paciente.

Adentro, Albus lee aburrido el último ejemplar de El Profeta. Scorpius carraspea y el hombre en la cama lo mira sorprendido.

— ¿Scorpius?

— Ejem, hola, Albus. Yo seré tu Sanador.

***

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que está hospitalizado en San Mungo.

— Entonces Jeremiah me dijo que, si quería seguir con él, me olvidara de estudiar un año en Rumania. La verdad es que estuve deprimido toda la primera semana que pasé en Rumania, porque hacía años que estaba con Jerry. Pero si él no puede entender mi vocación no quiero estar con él.

— Te entiendo. Mi último novio me dejó porque yo estaba más tiempo aquí que en casa.

Las dos últimas semanas han estado hablando mucho más de lo que habían hablado los siete años en Hogwarts. Scorpius es un muchacho interesante y Albus realmente lamenta no haberlo conocido bien antes.

— Bien, Albus, si esta noche no se muestran complicaciones, mañana podrás volver a cantarles canciones de cuna a un montón de Hébridos Negros.

— Muchas gracias, Sanador Malfoy.

Scorpius le sonríe y Albus recuerda aquella torpe declaración en King’s Cross. En ese entonces estaba con alguien y no conocía muy bien al muchacho. Pero las cosas han cambiado, ¿verdad?

— Oye, Scorpius… ¿recuerdas cuando volvimos de Hogwarts el último año? ¿Esa tarde en King’s Cross?

Scorpius palidece, para luego taparse el rostro con las manos.

— Oh, por las bragas de Circe, esperaba que lo hubieses olvidado.

Albus ríe, aunque para al sentir una molestia en el costado.

— Vamos, no es tan terrible.

El muchacho suspira, para luego mostrarle una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Obviamente lo recuerdo, ¿por qué?

— Bueno, estaba pensando… Quizás, si te parece, algún día podríamos ir a tomar algo, ¿no? Es decir, no nos conocemos bien, pero me caes bien y obviamente mi belleza causa estragos en ti.

Scorpius suelta una carcajada, para luego negar con la cabeza.

— He superado mi enamoramiento, Albus, vas a tener que hacer mucho mérito para volver a conquistarme.

— Por supuesto, imagino que no eres alguien que se enamora del primero que se le cruza. Pero, hey, a mi me gustan las criaturas salvajes.

— Entonces mañana luego de que te den el alta podrías invitarme una cerveza de mantequilla, ¿verdad?

— Sería todo un placer.


End file.
